inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MechQueste
Welcome, ! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short). Thank you for ' '! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *''' ' - a great place to go for ''real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. Weas-El (talk) 02:35, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Bot use Hi MechQueste, I think we haven't talked so far, so I'd like to start by thanking you for your edits in the last few months. I'm glad that our wiki's topic still attracts new editors although some time has passed since the last book was published. ;-) I just noticed that you're using a bot on our wiki, and I'm a bit surprised about your edits. First you replaced "Template:Spoilers" with "Spoiler", then later you change it back to "Spoilers" (e.g. A Forest of Stone). Adding the namespace to the hyperlink is unnessessary, I know that, but this edit doesn't improve the visible page in any way. Later you added images to Category:Images that already were automatically categorized as Images by their templates (e.g. File:20th Century Fox (2009).png). I assume good faith, but I don't see any benefit in these edits other than raising your edit count. I've been using Pywikibot myself for several years now, so I know a bit about bot tasks. It would be great if you discussed such minor and formal edits with us in advance. I apologize in case you did that, because I didn't notice. Regards --Weas-El (talk) 22:54, December 7, 2017 (UTC) Hiello Weas-El, Its good we talk. I appreciate the welcome. I'd like to address everything. I would like to apologize for everything. I should have asked you before hand. As for "Template:Spoiler", The templates are the same, except that both produce the identical output. I guess this is really cosmetic and needless. I guess, it comes down to wanted to making things consistent, although not a good way especially with regard to edit count. I am sincerely apologetic about this. Thanks — MechQueste talk 22:57, December 7, 2017 (UTC) RE: nice catch! Thanks :) RE: Book 5 It seems ambiguous at this point. This lad says it isn’t, but their website doesn’t seem to make it so clear. I’d be open to ressurrecting the Book 5 page. :Fair enough. I daresay it does, now it’s beyond the shadow of a doubt.